The Only One
by Smash41KMF
Summary: The day Tasuku has been waiting for had finally arrived, Teru's graduation. All these years he's been by her side, protecting her both as Daisy and as her Master, but now that she's older, will he finally become something more? Read and find out!


The Only One

by: Smash41KMF

Summary: The day Tasuku has been waiting for had finally arrived, Teru's graduation. All these years he's been by her side, protecting her both as Daisy and as her Master, but now that she's older, will he finally become something more? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dengeki Daisy, if I did, Teru and Kurosaki would have kissed by now and Rena wouldn't be so stupid.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_Daisy,_

_Today is the last day I will be a high school student. Come April I'll be starting University in Chiba, but I will miss Tokyo. Have you noticed, the sun and the sky seem brighter today. Do you think it's nature's way of saying 'good luck'? I do._

_Everyone is super excited for the ceremony this afternoon so homeroom is very noisy. But it's also nice, getting to see everyone laughing and smiling and joking like usual, it's like it's the first day all over again. I wish I could see everyone this happy all the time._

_I'll never forget the memories I've made here, good or bad, I want to cherish them all for as long as I live. I've been on so many crazy adventures and made such great friends, and it's all thanks to you, Daisy._

_I won't think about what might have happened if you hadn't saved me, but thanks to you, everyone, Rena, Miss Riko, Boss, Ando, Mr. Takeda, I never would have met so many wonderful people. Without you, I wouldn't have ever been able to save Mr. Arai, or learn the truth about my brother. I can't help but feel that saying 'thank you' is enough anymore…_

…_.So, until I can repay you, I will continue to 'thank you' for everything, Daisy._

_Teru_

* * *

Teru paused, her thumb poised over the 'SEND' button. This was it, there were only a few minutes left before the ceremony started. It would be the last time she would see this school, walk these halls, greet these teachers, and she was beginning to feel nostalgic. She pressed 'ENTER' and flipped shut her phone.

Lifting her head, Teru looked around are her classmates, wondering how long it would be until they were all gathered in the same place again. 5? Maybe 10? years from now, would they still remember the hacker named "Daisy" that revealed the discrepancy of the school's budget books during first year? Would they remember the terror cause by the "FAKE Daisy", who infected many of their cells with a virus? Would they remember the bleach-blond-haired custodian that had kidnapped their classmate and kept her heart as a souvenir?

Looking out the window, Teru watched as a tall, slim figure, clad in a faded green work clothes, strode lazily to the toolshed and returned with a broom. She smiled, watching as the man paused in his sweeping and looked up. Removing his hat, the man grinned and gave her small salute, his blond hair glowing in the afternoon sun as the wind blew his over-grown hair. Their eyes met and she waved back, her smile becoming a soft laugh when he motioned for her to open the window and the wind stole the baseball cap from his hands. He, however, simply watched it fly away before turning back and staring up at the 3rd year, a playful grin spreading across his lips when she opened the window and yelled to him.

"Go back to work, Kurosaki!" she shouted, smiling brightly as the man grinned in response.

"I can't," he shouted back, watching as her classmates began to appear beside her. A brief scan and he spotted the familiar face of Kiyoshi and his grin widened. "Both of my servants have abandoned me!"

Teru smiled, opening her mouth to respond when their teacher walked in and called them to their seats. Turning back to face the custodian, Teru found the ground empty and instead reached to close the window before returning to her seat as their homeroom teacher congratulated them on finally reaching this point in their lives and so on. Sitting down, Teru glanced down at the small device in her hands, this precious cell phone her brother left her that had seen her through so much pain and happiness alike. Suddenly, the ID screen lit up and Teru blinked. Quietly flipping open the small device, she stared at the new message, a small smile spreading across her lips as her eyes read over those four simple words.

"_Anything for you, Teru."_

Teru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lifting the small phone, clutched lovingly in her hands, she gently kissed the hard plastic and smiled.

One day, her classmates might forget what had happened here, but she wouldn't.

She would never forget any of it.

* * *

**Okay, so this may turn out to be my shortest story EVER, but then again, this isn't it a GOOD thing to learn how to write short stories? Anyways, here was a taste of me as an writer, I'll be doing another story (a longer one) in the near future, so be on the look out and support me! Thanks, hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Smash41KMF  
**


End file.
